Train Stories
by Catch Batter Stopper 666
Summary: ¿Alguna vez has sentido atracción por alguien desconocido? Esta es la historia de Ritsu, una chica que se siente interesada en alguien que conoció en el metro. Será que el destino quiere que ella conozca a ese "alguien" Nota:POV, Multi-shot. No me hago responsable si no le gusta el emparejamiento :P Romance en futuros Shot/Historia.


Hola que tal chicos y chicas aquí les traigo un pequeño one-shot. Bueno Two-shot. O tal vez… three- shot. Así es, tendrá conti asegurada! Yay! Ok no ._. Será pequeño pero creo que tiene algo que ver con la realidad. (Solo un poco)

Espero y les guste, como me imagino, la mayoría puede llegar a sentir atracción por alguna persona que no conocemos, solo la vemos de lejos, ya sea la mesera/o de un restaurante, un/una compañero/a de escuela etc..

Esta historia de eso trata, así que aquí esta.

Nota1: K-on no me pertenece :l Ah y es puesto como "romance" pero no creo que este sea muy romance que digas, puede que sea historia y si tenga, pero dejen ver XD.

Nota 2: No hay, solo decirles que disfruten de su lectura :DD

* * *

Train Stories

Todos hemos sentido atracción por alguien, ya sea admiración, o algo más. Oh al menos eso es lo que dicen mis amigos del colegio y mi padre.

Mi nombre es Ritsu, Ritsu Tainaka, y tengo 16 años. Actualmente curso el 2 grado de Preparatoria.

Actualmente paso por un momento que no tiene mucho sentido, bueno, más bien lo que acabo de decir, no tiene sentido.

Eh intentado analizar y lo única conclusión que tengo, es la que me dicen mis amigos. No me atrevo a platicar de esto con mi familia.

Yo asisto a un colegio que relativamente está cerca, mi padre dice que es mejor estar en un colegio bueno, bonito y barato.

Acudo a una escuela que no está ni lejos, ni cerca. Asisto allí porque mi padre conoce al dueño y este le aplica descuentos a mi padre, es un colegio de chicos.

Sí, no estoy mintiendo. Estoy en un colegio de chicos. Soy la única "ella" en todo el colegio. Por el momento nadie sabe de esto. El dueño piensa en hacer un colegio Mixto y por eso yo soy el "conejillo de indias" el único que sabe que soy chica, es el hijo del dueño. Afortunadamente, el oculta esto y es mi mejor amigo. Estamos en el mismo grado.

Bueno… paremos un poco. Creo que estoy empezando a platicar más de lo que pensaba.

Últimamente, eh estado observando a una chica en el tren. Sí, es muy extraño, lo sé. Este es mi problema, él porque estoy confundida.

Todas las conclusiones dan a lo mismo: Interés.

Esto me está molestando, y cada que la veo, me siento incómoda. Mis amigos dicen que, eh sido "flechada".

Tonterías

La guerra mental, se ve pausada cuando una voz se escucha, es mi padre, ha llegado del trabajo. Mi madre me llama a comer.

Durante la cena, mi madre y padre platican animosamente, mi hermana está en su celular, y yo; Yo estoy mezclando el arroz con la carne.

Después de un rato, mi hermana se va ver la TV en la sala y mi madre se retira hacia la cocina. Mi padre me habla y me hace la pregunta de todos los días.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?

-Bien

Digo, mi padre sonríe, el me platica de los que sucedió en su trabajo, yo lo escucho. Mi padre me platica de la falta de tinta en la impresora y otras cosas que le ocurrieron, yo asiento dándole a entender que estoy escuchándolo.

-Eh, hija.

-¿Sí? /Pregunto, me saco un poco de mis casillas./

-Últimamente te vez distante, ¿acaso tienes problemas?

Yo lo veo, mi padre tiene un "don", casi siempre sabe lo que nos pasa, a mi hermana y a mí.

-No, no es nada.

Respondo, mi padre se limpia con una servilleta, se levanta y va a la cocina, regresa y se sienta a lado mío.

-A mí no me engañas, Ritsu. Acaso sientes algún interés por alguien.

Yo escupo mi bebida, literalmente. Mi padre sonríe victorioso, y después me da unas palmadas en la espalda.

-Lo sabía! Dime, ¿Es alguien de la escuela?

Me atraganto, mi padre me dio una palmada tremenda.

-Claro que no! /Contesto, mi padre arquea una ceja./

-¿Eh? Yo pensé que era alguien de tus compañeros.

-Eso no pasará papá, si me llegara a pasar algo como eso, creerían que soy… "distinto a los demás". Digo y muevo mis dedos en la última frase.

-Cierto…

Nos quedamos en silencio, mi padre me toma del hombro y me dice.

-Es una chica.

Escupo de nuevo mi bebida. ¿Acaso me espía?

-Eh…

-No te preocupes hija, entenderé.

Guardo silencio por un momento, tomo aire y luego me dirijo hacia mi padre.

-No me gusta nadie papá, solo me siento un poco confundida, eso es todo.

-Bueno, cuéntale todo lo que desees a papa-san!

-Bueno… durante un tiempo, una chica que siempre la encuentro de regreso a casa en el tren, me llama la atención, no sé cómo explicarlo…

-Entiendo. Ahora cuéntame desde cuando conociste a esa persona.

-La conocí hace cinco meses, estaba en el tren, de regreso a casa. Como casi todos los días, este venia lleno, yo estaba entre el montón de gente que no tenía lugar para poder sentarse. Venia leyendo un manga. Cuando de repente, a una señora mayor, se le cae su bolsa de compras, como nadie le auxiliaba, yo ayude y justo cuando iba a tocar una de las bolsas, alguien más la tomo.

-Continúa.

-Cuando vi a la persona que la tomo, me sorprendí. Era una chica que, como yo, traía uniforme, me quede tanto tiempo embobada, que la señora tubo que hablarme para que se la diera.

Después de ese momento, yo solo la veía, disimulaba mi mirada con el manga que traía.

Desde ese día, no la volví a ver, hasta la semana siguiente. El tren no estaba lleno y yo había cedido mi lugar a una señora embarazada, me recargue en una de las puertas de este. Y ahí la vi. Estaba viendo el paisaje.

-Sonará cursi pero… ella se veía muy bien con el sol iluminando su rostro. Estaba tan perdida en la vista, que no me di cuenta de que habíamos llegado a una estación, yo me encontraba recargada en la puerta, cuando la abrieron, me caí de espaldas, de la manera más torpe.

JAJAJAJAJA.

Se escuchó una estruendosa risa, era mi padre.

-JAJAJA, L-Lo siento hija, jaja.. Es solo que me i-imagino como te caes JAJAJAJA

Yo me sonrojo hasta las orejas, no sé si de vergüenza o de enojo.

Mi padre se calma y me invita a proseguir con el relato.

-Y dime, ¿Te levantaste? O te quedaste en el suelo.

Pregunto, tratando de mantener su compostura.

-¡C-claro que lo hice papá! /Le dije, mi tono fue un poco fuerte, y me sonroje un poco./

Mi padre dejo de reírse y continué con mi historia.

-Después de ese momento vergonzoso-

-Y valla que lo fue. /Dijo, yo lo miré y el se rasco la nuca sonriendo. Ahora se de donde saque ese hábito./

-Cof* cof* Y prosiguiendo... me tape la cara con el mismo librito que leía.

Después de ese momento. Yo procuraba no hacerme notar, varia gente me había visto, incluyéndola. Cada que entraba a el tren, me ponía una gorra, evitando ser reconocida.

-Después de un tiempo, volví a subir al tren como normalmente lo hacia.

-¿Entonces eso significa que te seguías cayendo?

-¡Papá!

Mi madre decía que yo era muy parecida a mi padre, ahora sé por qué… Yo soy así.

-Bueno, con el tiempo, me di cuenta de que yo quería saber más de ella, su nombre y sus gustos. Entre más y más pasaban los días, y meses. Me interese en porqué siempre estaba sola, nunca venía con amigas, ni con un novio o novia.

Lentamente me interese más y más en ella, Y de vez en cuanto sentir celos de los chicos que se sentaban a su lado y le sacaban plática.

-Valla… Sigue, sigue… /Decía mi padre./

Después de dar más y más detalles, mi padre llego a una conclusión.

-Así que… básicamente te sientes interesada en ella…

Yo asiento, mi padre sonríe y me mira a los ojos.

-Así que, ¿Cambiaste tu apariencia por esa chica?

Tarde un poco en procesar la información, yo me mire en la pantalla del celular, tiene razón. Hace como dos meses, dejé de usar diadema y de vez en cuando, traía una cola de caballo.

*Suspiro*

-No es eso padre, es solo que usar diadema se me hizo habitual y quería saber que se sentía un cambio de apariencia.

Mi padre asintió. Yo seguí dándole detalles de mis sentimientos revueltos.

Mi padre saco otra conclusión… Espero y no sea equivocada como la anterior.

-Ya se! /Dijo emocionado, levantando su dedo índice y su cabeza… ¿Brillaba?/

Me hizo una seña de que me acercara a él. Yo obedecí y mi padre se acercó a mi oído.

-Lo que tu sientes… es… atracción… _~sexual~…_

Me aparto de él a una velocidad increíble, casi me caigo de la silla. Mi padre se hecha a reír y yo me sonrojo como un tomate.

Después de unos minutos de burlas por parte de mi padre, y yo, ignorándolo bebiendo mi refresco. Mi padre se deja de reír y después me pide disculpas. Me da un consejo.

Mi hermana llega y se une a la plática, mi padre me salvó. Dijo que estábamos hablando de un programa de TV muy divertido.

Cuando llego la hora de dormir, yo, estaba haciendo mi tarea. Terminé hasta las 11:30. Salí a lavarme los dientes. Mi padre me sorprendió y me dijo el consejo.

Ahora me encuentro aquí… acostada en la cama. Pensando sobre el consejo de mi padre.

_Hija…_

_No tengas miedo, puedes seguir observándola de lejos… Pero debes saber que la chica no siempre estará ahí. Así que aprovecha y intenta sacarle un poco de plática. ¿Cómo crees que conocí a tu madre?_

_Adelante. Yo se que puedes… Mi gran Tainaka Ritsu._

Suspiro… Mi padre puede que sea una persona burlona y de un humor negro… pero es el que más me entiende. Tal vez tenga razón. No siempre estará allí…

Tal vez deba hablarle o intentar…

Solo se tiene una oportunidad, ¿no?

* * *

Como les pareció? espero y les guste, dejen sus reviews si quieren... y si no tienen una idea de quien es la chica... aunque no creo que sepan... el próximo shot sera el POV de la chica jejeje quien será. NO me lancen tomates... ya saben que yo puedo salir con cualquiera... inclusive con ichigo... jeje ok no :D

Salu2


End file.
